This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Rechargeable battery packs for providing power to electrical devices and accessories are generally known. However, many types of rechargeable battery packs come in fixed sizes that are not readily reconfigurable for use in a wide variety of applications. Typically, when a relatively high capacity is required, the corresponding battery pack tends to be prohibitively large and heavy and is not conveniently portable to suit the desired mobility of a user. Certain types of battery power packs are made up from multiple cells, but such cells are usually connected to one another by relatively permanent and inflexible connections, such as bus bars, cable and clamp connectors, and the like, that do not provide a desired degree of modularity and portability. Further, such known battery pack systems typically include electrical connections that are at least partially exposed, which may present shock and/or short circuit hazards.
Accordingly, It would be desirable to provide an improved battery pack power system that overcomes the disadvantages of the known battery pack power systems.
It would be desirable to provide an improved battery pack power system that is (among others) modular, portable, stackable, electrically chainable, reconfigurable, and rechargeable.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved battery pack system having individual modules that are capable of being transported separately (e.g. carried by different members of a group, etc.) to remote off-grid locations or outposts to provide power to electrical devices, and to be recharged by renewable sources, such as a compact, portable solar PV panel, or a portable wind power generator, or a portable hydropower generator.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved battery pack power system having individual battery modules of various capacities that can be mixed and matched (or otherwise reconfigured) with one another to suit any of a wide variety of applications or to provide the desired power to any of a wide variety of loads (i.e. electrical devices, appliances, tools, portable medical devices, etc.).
It would also be desirable to provide an improved battery pack power system having individual battery modules that are stackable or otherwise nestable or connectable with one another (e.g. in a ‘building block’ manner or the like) to create an assembly.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved battery pack power system that is ventilated in a manner that airflow is not obstructed when the modules are connected to one another.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved battery pack power system that has flexible electrical connectors for “chaining” or otherwise electrically connecting the individual battery modules to one another in a quick-connect manner (e.g. a ‘plug-and-play’ manner or the like) that permits only one-way, correct-orientation connection of modules to one another, and that features no exposed electrically conductive surfaces so that shock hazards to users are minimized and so that possibility of potential damage to the modules from short circuit contacts with external objects is minimized.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved battery pack power system that has individual battery modules with a charge indicator or meter that readily identifies the real-time remaining charge state of the battery module.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved battery pack power system that is rechargeable from a variety of sources including an electric grid connection (where available), and from a portable solar photovoltaic panel, a portable wind power generator, or a portable hydropower generator when an electric grid connection is not available.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved battery pack power system that is readily usable with loads that operate on both AC and DC power. It would also be desirable to provide an improved battery pack system with an inverter module having a ‘multi-standard’ plug that is configured to receive any of a wide variety of electric plug configurations (such as the various types of AC power cords associated with the AC electric power systems of different countries), or other plug configurations such as USB plugs, 12 VDC cigarette lighter plugs, 12 VDC barrel plugs, and the like.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved battery pack power system that has a readily accessible fuse box to facilitate troubleshooting of the battery module and permit fuses to be checked and replaced quickly and conveniently.
It would also be desirable to provide an improved battery pack power system that includes an inverter module that is connectable to any one of the battery modules, where the inverter is capable of operating at either 110 VAC or 220 VAC by activation of a switch, and includes an indicator (e.g. light, meter, etc.) identifying the output voltage, and includes a convenient on/off switch to minimize unintentional drain on the battery module(s).
It would be desirable to provide an improved battery pack power system that includes any one or more of these advantageous features.